Fallen Love
by ace1queen
Summary: After a painful break up with Niou Masaharu, infamous for his acts of dating girls, and breaking their hearts, Takahashi Hikari finds herself lost in a sea of love, her heart captured once again, this time by a certain Child of a God. NiouxOCxYukimura OC. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Break Up

**A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first story of 2012, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and stuff... Lately, i had been working on a LOONG oneshot. I had been writing scenes, editing stuff, cutting out and fixing some stuff from that oneshot. I'm stuck on the ending though == I had been imagining it in my head, there's no draft, so i just think and type it out, then edit it some time later. Yes, i know, it's a horrible way of doing stuff, but yea... BUT, I'm going to edit it once I finish it, hopefully it'll be published this month, if there's NO problems. :D :D **

**Ok, I know you want me to shut up and get on with it. I don't think you're even bothered to read this... **

**This a Prince of Tennis story, I own nothing apart from my OC, Takahashi Hikari. I will post her picture, and some info on my profile later. Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. **

**Full Summary: After a painful break up with Niou Masaharu, infamous for his acts of dating girls, and breaking their hearts, Takahashi Hikari finds herself lost in a sea of love, her heart captured once again, this time by a certain 'Child of a God.' Niou Masaharu x OC x Yukimura Seiichi. OC**

**I WARN YOU NOW, THIS IS AN OC STORY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE OC, THEN DON'T READ THIS. Sorry if the characters are OOC or anything, i haven't watched Prince of Tennis for 1 year or something, and I haven't grasped what the Rikkaidai's tennis regulars are like. == Feel free to criticise this, and point out my mistakes, I would highly appreciate this. English was my lowest mark in last year's report == **

**This was inspired by a few stories, as Niou as some kind of Heartbreaker, or Player, as you would put it. I would look at my story, Spice it Up! - for some examples of 'Heartbreaker/Players' - Kagamine Len. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Fallen Love~<br>|Chapter 1|  
>-Let's Break up -<strong>

* * *

><p>Takahashi Hikari sighed as she shifted on the bench for the umpteenth time. She glanced her at her watch.<p>

_5:30_

"He's late by two hours," She murmured softly. She lifted her gaze from her watch, only to see couples happily walking pass. They smiled gleefully, and laughed without a single care in the world, brimming with happiness. They held each other hands as they gazed in each other's eyes, lost in the seas of colours.

Hikari sighed again, and clutched the plastic bag to her chest, that held a single sports jersey. "Where are you?" She whispered, "Niou?" She lowered her eyes, her eyelashes brushed her cheeks, as she bit her bottom lip. The couples drifted pass, giggling and chattering, happiness glowed their faces – something she had never felt when she was with _him_.

* * *

><p><em>6:00 <em>

Hikari sighed again. "Two hours and a half passed. He's late…again." Her eyes drifted down to the neatly folded jersey.

"What should I do?"

* * *

><p><em>6:30<em>

"Three hours," Hikari sighed as she checked her watched again, "Where is he?" 'Maybe he has tennis practice, or something. I heard that the captains are really strict, especially the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou,' she thought. But that thought didn't reassure her.

Hikari pursed her lips. "One more hour. I'll just wait for one more hour."

* * *

><p><em>7:26<em>

"Five more minutes," Hikari mumbled. She closed her eyes, as if to ignore the pain in her heart. He's late for the 'date' again.

_Maybe he forgotten all about me. _

Hikari opened her eyes. "Should I break up with him?"

_7:27_

"What should I do?" Everywhere around her, the couples giggled, and laughed again. They laughed as shared their ice-cream. The girls blushed in happiness, the twinkles in their eyes was evident. The boys pecked their girlfriends on the cheek, and commented "You look cute when you blush" only to be resulted in the girls punch them lightly on the arm, but their blush grew.

"_We were never like that." _Hikari murmured softly.

_7:29_

"I should just break up with him," Hikari sighed, "It's not a big deal or anything…we just when on a few dates that he was always late for." Her grip tightened on the bag that contained the jersey, "Just because I blushed in front of him, and he just asked me out for a date… It doesn't mean anything at all." Her lips tweaked into a smile, "I had a stupid crush on him for few years, means nothing at all." She laughed ruefully, "_I'm just clinging onto a relationship that never existed_."

_7:30_

Hikari opened her eyes. "Seven-thirty," she said, and smiled sadly, "It's over Niou Masaharu. Famous heartbreaker, player or whatever of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku." She glanced at the slightly ruffled jersey in her arms, "I just give this to him tomorrow at school." She smiled sadly at the memory of him draping his jersey over her shoulders in the rain, on Friday, after school.

_Flashback_

"_Achoo!" Hikari sneezed loudly, she rubbed her nose blearily, "Stupid me, stupid me – for not taking an umbrella, and walking in the rain! I should've waited until the rain stopped." She rubbed her arms, which were pitied with Goosebumps. The rain continued to plummet towards the ground heavily. Hikari sneezed again. "Ergh…better get home quickly," Hikari growled, and broke into a run, her school briefcase occasionally banging herself on the knee. She hissed in annoyance, as her school briefcase hit her knee again. "Of all days to not bring my jacket or umbrella!" _

"_You should just get home quickly, instead of talking to yourself," a voice said, sounding very amused. _

"_Eh!" Hikari looked up to find someone towering over her – someone wearing the Rikkai sports uniform. "N-Niou-san!" _

"_Puri~" _

_Hikari looked up from the wet ground to find the silver-grey hair boy looming over her, holding an umbrella, which prevented them both from getting wet. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered nervously, as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. _

_He winked at her, "Grumpy old Sanada made us run laps before it started raining, that's why practice was ended later than usual. Tch, cranky people these days, and Bakaya wasn't helping either." _

"_Oh…" _

"_Puri~" _

"…_Better get going, before the rain worsen," Hikari said, looking worried at the stormy sky. _

"_Here," Niou draped something warm and comfortable over her shoulders._

"_Eh?" Hikari looked at her shoulder to see Niou's tennis jersey, it felt warm, and felt like a sanctuary. "Niou-san!" she gasped, as she placed her hand on the jersey, ready to pull it off, "You'll catch a cold, and – and –"_

"_First, don't add the 'san' in my name," Niou stated, "Second, you're the one that's likely to get a cold than me, and third don't forget our date on Sunday at 3:30 sharp," he smirked down at a blushing Hikari with her mouth open. "Puri~" He turned around and kept on walking. _

_Hikari smiled, the jersey feeling snug around her shoulders, she tightened it around her slim frame. "Thank you, Niou!" She smiled. He waved his hand without turning around in response. _

_End Flashback_

Hikari stared up at the sky, and smiled wryly. "I thought you were really kind, Niou," she whispered, "Even though you date many girls and break their hearts. But…" She sighed, "You were always late to our dates that you had organized, and I had always wasted many hours of my life for nothing. And I'm clinging stupidly to a relationship that had never existed." She chuckled, "How stupid."

She stood up from the bench she had sat for 4 hours straight, and walked down the streets, a single lonely figure surrounded by bright, happy couples. Hikari strained herself to walk on, ignoring the people around her. She glanced at a nearby café, 'Should I go in for a drink?' she thought. She bit her lip, as she pondered on the matter, allowing her eyes to travel around the café. "Looks cozy enough," she murmured. Her eyes fell on a familiar looking of silver-gray hair that was braided into a small ponytail at the end. _'Niou!' _she thought, as she stepped back, as her eyes widened with shock.

"Niou-kun!" The girl sitting across him squealed, her dyed blonde hair swished back and forth as she excitedly bounced in her chair, "You've been with me today for awhile now, so thank you!" She continued to ramble, talking about everything they did together, complimenting him everytime.

"Ah," Niou smirked, his mischievous eyes glinted as the light hit them, "Your welcome anytime, puri~" He leaned forward, and placed his hand on her chin and leaned forward.

Hikari instantly turned away, unnoticed by the certain couple, her eyes brimmed with tears, and she dashed down the streets, dodging the pedestrians, and angrily dashed the tears away. But the tears continued to travel down her cheeks without stopping.

"Dang it," she sobbed as she wiped away her tears, ignoring the looks that the people had given her, "Why am I still in love with him? It's just a stupid crush, for heaven's sake!" She stopped running and slowed to a heavy walk, feeling as if the world was on her back. "I will get over him, I swear."

* * *

><p>"End of school, class dismissed," the Sensei announced, "And if anyone see Niou Masaharu from 3-B, please tell him to come to the Teachers' staffroom, because he had kindly jigged all the classes again." He sighed, and left the classroom, leaving the students to pack up, chattering loudly as they did.<p>

"Ne, Ne, speaking of Niou-kun, he took me on a date last night!" a girl in the class squealed to her friends, "It _was _so romantic! We went to a fancy restaurant to have dinner, and –"

"Ehh!" Her friends gasped, "Lucky!" They left the classroom, chattering and giggling loudly as they left the classroom.

Hikari sighed, as she glanced at the girl who was surrounded by her friends, gossiping loudly. 'So, he forgot all about me, huh?' she thought. She peered into her briefcase, rummaging through the items, 'Where did I put his jersey?' she thought, biting her bottom lip, 'I was sure it's in here…oh right, I put in my locker this morning, better go get it now and give it to him.' She followed the other students and left the classroom, and shoved items back into her briefcase.

"Man, I got cleaning duty again, Sanada-fukubuchou going to kill me" Marui Bunta sighed gloomily, "What's he going to do? 100 laps, again?" He dodged the chattering students, in the hallway. He looked over to his left, where Hikari was standing, stuffing items back into her briefcase, rather clumsily.

"Hikari, can you do me a favour?" the self proclaimed genius asked, as he waltzed over to her.

"What is it, Marui-san?" Hikari asked, as she closed her bag, as she peered up at Marui, through the messy bangs. She swiped her bangs away in annoyance.

"Can you please take my cleaning duties for me? Sanada-fukubuchou going to get mad at me, whether I had cleaning duties or not! He's going to punish me with 100 laps!" He groaned at the thought, "I'll treat you to ice-cream later, ok? Well…more like Jackal's treat, hehe!" He grinned widely and gave a peace ( V ) with his fingers. "Oh, and don't add the 'san' to my name, I feel like 100 years old when you do that!"

"Ok, then, Marui…" Hikari answered slowly, "It's just cleaning the board and the table tops in your classroom, right? And no need to treat me out for ice-cream, it's fine, really."

"Yes, thanks, Hikari!" Marui made a beeline for the exit, "I owe you one!"

"You're welcome?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, as she heard Marui mutter about him being a genius. "I guess I return his jersey later…"

* * *

><p>Hikari clutched the folded jersey to chest, as she peered at the tennis courts nervously. "I shouldn't really interrupt, and I don't see him anywhere…" she murmured, as she looked right and left, searching for a particular person.<p>

"Hikari-san? Are you looking for someone?"

Hikari spun around and recognised Kuwahara Jackal, Marui's partner in doubles. "Jackal-san!" She gasped, "Oh, sorry if I disturbed your tennis practice, I'm just looking for someone."

"Call me, Jackal," Jackal smiled at the flustered-looking girl, "Who are you looking for?"

"Niou Masaharu," Hikari answered, and turned back to tennis courts, "I can't find him, anywhere. He jigged his classes today again. I want to return his jersey back to him."

"Niou?" Jackal raised an eyebrow, "I think he's near Court B somewhere. Follow me, I lead you to him."

"Eh? You sure? What if your vice-captain or captain gets mad? Sanada-san is –"

"Don't worry, you just want to return his jersey right?" Jackal interrupted, smiling reassuringly at Hikari, "It's fine. Sometimes it gets chilly in the courts, so we wear our jerseys, it's fine really."

"A-Ah, thank you, Jackal! I really appreciate it!" Hikari beamed. She followed Jackal, glancing warily at the flying balls shooting from the tennis players.

"Do you play tennis, Hikari-san?" Jackal asked, as they stepped into the courts.

"I use to play tennis when I was younger, but I prefer badminton," Hikari answered, "I got hit on the head many times by the ball, it was amazing how I didn't get a concussion or anything. So I decided to play badminton, and I grew to love it."

"Why don't you join the badminton club?" Jackal inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Hikari snorted, "The members there don't take it seriously, so I decided not to join. But I play in some minor competitions sometimes."

"That's awesome! Had you won any of them?"

"Um…last year I came runner-up, 2 years ago, I came first ...um…a few years ago, I came in the Top 5 in a few competitions," Hikari replied, counting her fingers, "Sorry, Jackal, it's been awhile, and I forgot all about it." She smiled sheepishly.

"No worries, but you did really well in all of those competitions! Maybe you should join the table tennis, or tennis clubs? They're somewhat similiar to badminton." Jackal suggested, looking impressed at her achievements.

Hikari shrugged, "The girls of those sport clubs, doesn't take sports seriously either. I had heard that the Girls Tennis Club just do joined to see you guys, using 'Studying your styles' as an excuse. They hardly play tennis."

Jackal winced, "That's true. They always scream around, and cheer for us, _too _loudly, it's really disturbing and annoying," He shuddered. "Here's court B, see Niou anywhere?"

Hikari scanned around the court, hoping to glimpse a certain face. She sighed, feeling disappointed, and shook her head. "No, he's not here. Is he late?"

Jackal rolled his eyes, "If he is, Sanada-fukubuchou going to punish him for being late again. Last time it was 60 laps around the courts. Ah, there's Yagyuu, why don't you give it to him? He's Niou's partner in doubles." He pointed at a purple haired boy, wearing glasses, approaching them.

"Hello, Jackal-san, Hikari-san," Yagyuu spoke in his ever polite tone, "I heard you mention my name. Do you need something?"

"A-ah, yes!" Hikari handed the folded jersey over to him, "Can you please give this to Niou? And can you tell him that I need to tell him something?"

"Of course," Yagyuu replied, taking the jersey gingerly, "I will inform once I see him, and give this back."

"Thank you, Yagyuu-san!" Hikari bowed, and straightened back up.

"You're welcome," Yagyuu replied, and pushed his glasses.

"Were you talking about me? Puri~" Niou popped from behind Yagyuu, and his eyes gleamed mischievously as he peered at Hikari, "Hikari-chan, unusual to see you here."

"You can tell him now," Yagyuu said as he handed Niou his jersey.

"Tell me what?" Niou inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Niou," Hikari spoke, looking straight at Niou in the eyes.

"Yes, my dear?" Niou slung an arm over Hikari's shoulders. Hikari narrowed her eyes in annoyance and gingerly pulled his arm off her shoulders. He blinked in surprise. Yagyuu and Jackal watched the scene, remaining expressionless, though their eyes reflected interest.

"Niou," Hikari repeated, glaring into his eyes determinedly, "Let's break up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading, and IF you like, please criticise this story, and point out my mistakes. I know without doubt that my English is horrible == Grammar, spelling, incorrect use(s) of words... BLEHH **

**But, thanks for reading, I really appreciate. And thank you to those who'll review and/or fav this! I will update this ASAP ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Silence and English is Golden

**A/N: Another Chapter! This is specially dedicated to those had reviewed, favourited, and subscribed this story. Thank you! QAQ  
>This is a bit rushed because I just typed it today, it usually takes more than a few hours just to type a good story, but i rushed in the end ==<br>Oh well... Anyway, please tell me any mistakes you can find in the story, if my OC is too Mary Sue (yuck), and the characters are too OOC. Thanks again :D **

**Prince of Tennis rightfully belongs to Takeshi Konomi. **

**Thanks to those who had faved and reviewed, they make me even more motivated :D :D **

* * *

><p><strong>~Fallen Love~<br>|Chapter 2|  
>-Silence and English is Golden-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takahashi Hikari's POV<strong>

Silence. Pure Silence. I could see the shock in Niou's eyes, as he stared at me, his eyes widened, which hinted the emotions. Out of the corner of my eye, Jackal gaped, his eyes bulging and his jaw dropped to the ground in shock, and Yagyuu stood still like a statue, no emotions etched on his face. Of course, his lack of emotions is usual for 'The Gentleman.'

I heard a ball drop to the ground in the silence, it bounced onto the ground a few times, and rolled away. Tennis rackets fell to the ground, from the tennis players' grasps, it clattered loudly, the loud sound called me to my senses.

"A girl wants to break up with _the _Niou Masaharu?" Someone whispered loudly. No one answered. They were too busy staring at Niou and I.

'You can do this, you can to this,' I chanted in my mind. My palms grew sweaty, I licked my lips nervously. "Are you deaf, Niou?" I inquired, trying to keep my voice as level as I can, as I mentally went in hysterics, "I want to break up."

Niou blinked, snapping out of his shock. "What a nice joke, Hikari-chan," he smirked, "But I must say, that was such a _cruel _joke. Puri~"

"Is that girl just joking? She is just doing it for Niou's attention?"

"You got to be joking! No one breaks up with him! It's always the other way around!"

"She probably just doing for attention. Pfft. How lame."

"I'm serious," I spoke loudly, "I'm not joking."

Silence. Again. The air seemed heavy, almost...ominous. I glared determinedly in Niou's eyes. But on the inside, I was going crazy. My thoughts jumbled up, all I wanted to do, is laugh and say it was joke, though I truly meant what came out of my mouth. But I won't. I must do this. I _have _to do this. I refuse to back down now.

I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again. _I'm ready. _

"You're joking," Niou said flatly, as he glared at me suspiciously.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. _I can do this. _"No, I'm not," I jeered, "How many times do I have to repeat it? I want to break up! Simple."

No one spoke. Everyone was silent as they stared us. I could see Marui, a few metres behind Niou, his mouth opened in shock, not chewing his gum like he always does.

"What on earth is all this fuss? All of you should be practising," a rather feminine voice spoke, but his voice radiated power and authority.

There were gasps, and the clatter of footsteps as the members of the Tennis Club cleared for a pathway. I turned to see Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji. Yukimura had his arms folded, and his jersey on his shoulders billowed behind him, like a cape. Sanada and Yanagi walked behind him, the vice-captain shooting glares at the members, a signal for them to resume their practice.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada barked, "30 laps for slacking off!"

"A-ah! Hai!" The members obeyed and began running their laps, though shooting looks of curiosity at me.

"Ah, Buchou!" Jackal gasped.

I bit my lip and turned to face The Three Demons of Rikkai. "I'm sorry for intruding your practice," I bowed to them, and straightened, "I only came here to return Niou-san's jersey, and to tell him something. I shouldn't have stepped into the courts, without permission"

"It's not her fault, Buchou," Jackal said, as he faced them, "I allowed her into the courts, to give Niou his jersey back."

"It's fine," Yukimura said, giving Sanada a warning glance, causing Sanada to snap his open mouth shut, "Hikari-san, have you told Niou what you wanted to tell him?"

"Ah, yes, I should take my leave. I'm intruding far too long," I answered.

Before, I could turn to leave, Yanagi spoke up, looking into his Notebook, "Takahashi Hikari. Third Year. Class, 3-C. Blood Type, AB. Favourite food, sushi. Favourite subjects are English and Music. Disliked subjects are Mathematics and Science. In fact, her Science marks are rather horrible. Favourite Composers are Yiruma and Joe Hisaishi. Favourite colours, sky blue and white. Hobbies –"

"Renji, that's quite enough," Yukimura interrupted, looking rather amused at my stunned face, and my mutter of 'Stalker.'

Yanagi nodded, "Don't worry Hikari-san, it's data."

"B-but do you really have to do that?" I stammered, a slight blush forming on my cheeks, "It's embarrassing!" I pursed my lips and added, "And you sound like a Stalker."

Yukimura chuckled. Yanagi hardly looked trouble despite my comment, and only turned to a page of his notebook which was labelled 'Takahashi Hikari.' "Hikari-san, mind telling me what you had told Niou?" He inquired, "It's data of course. And I will also put it under Niou's page as well."

"U-Um…" I bit my lip, "I should really go now…"

Marui slid quietly to my side, and used my shoulder as an arm rest, "Do you really want to know, Buchou? It was really interesting news. And I heard it because of I'm a genius!"

"Why not?" Yukimura smiled, a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"Marui!" I hissed.

Marui popped his gum. "Yes, my dear Hikari?" I sighed.

"Marui! No gum in the courts!" Sanada barked, "10 laps after this is over!"

"Genichirou, there's no need. After all, he's telling us some _vital _news," Yukimura said pleasantly, smiling.

Marui grinned. "Ok then, Hikari wanted to break up with Niou."

Silence. The runners stopped doing their laps and stared at the commotion, once again. I mentally groaned, 'What happened to **Silence is Golden?**' I thought sourly, 'This silence is too… ugh, what's the word?'

"My, this is fascinating news," Yanagi murmured as he quickly scribbled something in his notebook, "Chances of a girl breaking up with the infamous Niou Masaharu, 7.8%... Chances of this increasing, 4.1%" He looked up from his notebook and peered at me, "Apparently, you're the first one who ever decided to break with Niou. 74.6% that this is a joke, to catch his attention."

"I thought so," Niou appeared out of nowhere and smirked, "Puri~"

"I guess I will be relying on the other 25.4%" I said as calmly as possible, trying to keep my voice steady, though my hands curled to form a fist, "I'm _not _doing to as a joke to catch his attention. I just want to break up with him. What's so interesting about it?" I took a deep breath and bowed to The Three Demons, "I'm sorry for holding up your practice for a long time. I won't do it again. If you'll excuse me." I bowed shortly, and walked to the exit of the courts, I avoided the stares, and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's POV)<strong>

Hikari sighed deeply, as once as she was a few metres away from the tennis courts. She can still feel the eyes of _everyone_, literally on her back.

"I wonder if I'd done the right thing," She murmured sadly, "Stupid Niou, he still has my heart." She shut her eyes, fighting back the tears. 'If I open them, I probably end up pouring,' she thought.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Someone cried out as she crashed into someone. Hikari staggered back and opened her eyes, her tears spilling.

"Oh… Akaya-kun…" Hikari smiled at him weakly, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't watch where I was going."

"Gomenasai, Hikari-senpai!" Akaya gasped, "It's my fault! And on Friday, you have to tutor me, right!" He looked hurried and kept glancing at the tennis courts in worry. "Please be quick, Hikari-senpai! I'm late, and Sanada-senpai is going to kill me!" He groaned at the thought.

"A-ah…yes, t-tutoring on F-Friday," Hikari managed to choke out, dashing away the tears that escaped her eyes, hoping that Akaya won't notice. But more came, much to her dismay and horror.

"Oh, ok! I tell you about it tomorrow," he anwered, and stared suspiciously at his senpai, 'Is Hikari-senpai crying?' he thought, his panic dying down, 'But senpai _is_ strong! I wonder what happened…and didn't she leave the tennis courts? What happened?'

"Senpai?" Akaya spoke, tilting his head slightly, "Are…are you crying?"

Hikari gasped and raised her head, to touch her cheeks with her fingers, and felt something wet, much to her horror. "O-Oh…" She sniffed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "You better go Akaya-kun," she strained another weak smile that faltered, "You'll be late."

"Ahh! Oh no!" he gasped, "Bye, senpai!" He dashed off. Hikari turned to watch his retreating back, and her gaze flickered to the tennis courts. She eyed a certain silver-gray head for a few moments, only to result in more tears to flow down her cheeks. She bit back a sob, "Stupid, stupid!" she turned around and walked in the opposite directions, away from the courts, "I may still be love with him, but I will _definitely _get over him," she said quietly. But her tears denied what she had promised.

* * *

><p>"TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled once his spotted his kouhai, Kirihara Akaya, "Akaya! 50 laps around the courts for being late!"<p>

"Hai, hai, fukubuchou…" Akaya mumbled, and raised his voice louder, "Did any of you know why Hikari-senpai was at the courts?"

"Akaya-kun," Yukimura raised an eyebrow, as he waved his hand to make the freshmen run faster, "You know Hikari-san?"

Akaya nodded, "She my tutor in English! I'm happy that the stupid teacher assigned me her to be my tutor. She's really nice, and cool! But…she can be a bit strict when it comes to English. Or obsessed is more like it."

Yanagi nodded, "How often does she tutor you?" He had whisked out his notebook and began writing something.

Akaya grinned, "3 times a week. We'll be having another one on Friday." His grin faded, and was replaced with a frown, "You didn't answer my question. Oh! And, did you know why she was crying?"

Yanagi stop writing in his notebook, and looked up. "Chances of Takahashi Hikari to cry, 9.7% From my data, she hardly cries," he mused, "I guess the percentage has increased by 8.6%"

"Niou," Yukimura said in a come-over-here-right-now-or-else-I-will-kill-tone.

"Yes, Buchou?" Niou swaggered over to his captain, and spoke lazily in a drawling tone.

"How long have you and Hikari-san been together?" Yukimura inquired.

Niou frowned, "Huh? Yukimura-buchou is interested in _my_ business?"

"Did Niou-senpai make Hikari-senpai cry?" Akaya burst out. He narrowed his eyes to Niou.

"How ungentlemanly," Yagyuu commented as he pushed up his glasses again, "To make a lady cry."

Niou blinked. "Oh…Hikari-chan? What about her?"

"How many times did you go out with her?" Akaya demanded, jabbing his finger at Niou, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Niou shrugged carelessly, "A few times…that reminds me, didn't we have one yesterday?"

"And were you late for it?" Yanagi inquired, and then added softly under his breath, "What fascinating data…"

"…3:30… Oh, I forgot about it," Niou exclaimed, his fist collided softly with his palm.

"…Yukimura-buchou," Yagyuu turned to his captain, his face unchanging, "Please punish Niou-kun. Such an ungentlemanly act to a fine lady like Hikari-san."

"I AGREE!" Akaya roared, his eyes flashed red for a moment, "I can't forgive you for making my friend cry!"

"Oh, our little Akaya-kun has a girlfriend?" Marui skipped happily to Akaya, and gripped him in a headlock and rubbed his head fondly at the same time, "Whose the _unlucky _girl?"

Akaya scowled, "Get off me, Marui-senpai, you're heavy, stop eating so much sweets and getting fat. And I do _not _have a girlfriend. Hikari-senpai is my tutor in English, she's _really _nice, _unlike _you guys. Humph!"

"Eh?" Marui placed his finger on his lip, "Takahashi Hikari, as in my friend? That really nice girl from Buchou's class?" He grinned, "Oi, Akaya! Tell her that Jackal's going to treat her for me for an Ice-cream! She helped me with cleaning duties again!"

"From me!" Jackal yelled, as his eyes bulged. Marui grinned in response, which caused Jackal to sigh. "Not again…"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada barked, "Niou, 100 laps! Akaya, 60 laps! Marui, 40 laps!"

"Ehh!" Akaya and Marui chorused, "_We _have to run laps?"

"Of course," Yukimura smiled dangerously, "For being late, and burdening other people with your own tasks. And Niou-kun, run another 20 laps."

The 3 sighed. Sometimes, their Buchou can be _so _evil.

* * *

><p>"Moshi moshi. Takahashi Hikari speaking," Hikari spoke, "Oh Akaya-kun!"<p>

"_Hikari-senpai? Are you alright?" _

"Yes, I am. What do you need Akaya-kun?"

"_Can you wait for me after Tennis practice on Friday?" _

"For the English Tutoring?"

"_Yes, senpai. You're usually at the library right? And you always lose track of time, there, causing me to run all the way to the library to pick you up after Tennis practice!" _

"Oh, gomen! Akaya-kun, I'm so sorry about that, There's always these fascinating books, and I can't help but get caught in them! I'll try my best to come on time on Friday."

"_Thanks, senpai. It's tiring after Tennis practice, stupid Sanada-fukubuchou and his laps. Anyway, so make it on time, senpai! And maybe, you can see my awesome tennis skills!" _

"Gomen, gomen! I'll try to be."

"_Arigatou, senpai." _

"Your welcome, Akaya-kun."

"_Ja ne."_

"Ja."

Hikari sighed as she shut her phone shut. "Tennis courts, huh… I not sure if I can face _him_."

* * *

><p>Friday came faster than Hikari had expected. Clutching a range of English books to her chest, Hikari slowly made her ways to the Tennis courts. She breathed slowly, as she stepped forward to the courts again. She can hear the thuds of the tennis balls being hit, and the <em>swoosh <em>of the freshmen swinging their rackets heavily. She can even hear Sanada roaring _"TARUNDORU" _to anyone who was slacking off. As she approached closer she can hear the tennis captain, Yukimura commanding some people to run faster. She chuckled as she heard the triumphed yell of "How's that for a genius?" coming from a self proclaimed genius.

She walked over to a tree, and sat down below it, she had a nice view of the tennis courts. Hikari selected a book of poems in English by the famous poet and play writer, William Shakespeare. She ran her fingers almost lovingly on the English text on the front cover. Her eyes sparkled, as she thought of what poems were inside the book. "I can't wait," she breathed, and turned the pages over, skipping the contents pages, and began reading the first poem.

**[A/N: The text in bold being spoken, is in English.] **

"**Shall I compare thee to a Summer Day?" **Hikari whispered in English, her heart raced as she read these words, her eyes brimmed with eagerness as she turned over the page and began ready.

* * *

><p>Akaya skimmed the outside of the courts, his eyes scanned the areas searching for a certain senpai. 'Where is she?' he thought, as he turned to his left. His eyes brightened once he spotted <em>her<em>.

"HIKARI-SENPAI!" He bellowed loudly, waving his racket like crazy. The people around him began to edge away from his flying racket.

He grinned as she jolted up, her head turning abruptly as she looked right and left, as if she had been caught guilty of doing something. She squinted at the courts, tapping a book to her chin.

"OVER HERE!" Akaya yelled, waving both his arms, not even caring as Sanada had to duck his head to avoid being hit by his racket, when he approached him. 'She had been reading, typical senpai,' Akaya thought, his grin never leaving his face. Her eyes met his excited ones. She smiled and waved.

"**WATCH ME MY COOL SKILLS TENNIS!"** Akaya yelled in very broken English. He beamed proudly as he saw his senpai giggle at his 'awesome English.' She only waved again in response.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled as he smacked Akaya on the head. Hikari winced at the sound of the impact. "What were you doing!" he yelled.

"Fukubuchou," Akaya whined, clutching his head, "I was trying to get Hikari-senpai's attention, you know! I promised her that I will show her my awesome tennis moves!"

"Tarundoru!" Sanada barked, not even caring, "You were waving your racket like crazy! You've could had hit someone!" He glared dangerously at his kouhai. "Such foolish behaviour!"

"Now, now, Genichirou," Yukimura smiled, as he approached them, "Akaya-kun here just want Hikari-san to see him play."

Akaya beamed brightly at his buchou. "So, can I play now?" he asked eagerly. Yukimura nodded. "OK!" he yelled, and pointed to a random member of the club. "You!"

"M-me!" The freshman squeaked, pointing at himself.

"Yes! You! Get on the courts, and play me! This Court!"

"H-H-H-Hai!" The freshman stuttered.

"Heh!" Akaya smirked, "Hikari-senpai will see my awesome moves!" He glowered at the freshman who walked into the courts, without holding anything, "OI! You forgot your racket!"

"A-ah!" the Freshman stuttered, "S-S-S-Sumimasen!"

Akaya rolled his eyes, as the freshman entered the courts again, this time holding his racket, well, more like hugging the racket to his chest for dear life.

"Akaya!" Sanada snapped, "You're facing a mere _freshman_! Why not play a 2nd or 3rd year that has _more _experience!"

"Now, now, Genichirou," Yukimura said calmly, "Akaya-kun just wants to impress his beloved Hikari-senpai. Just let him be." Sanada gritted his teeth in response, glaring daggers at Akaya.

"15-love!"

"Heh!" Akaya smirked, and threw the tennis ball into the air, aiming for another Knuckle Serve, which only resulted in the Freshman running away from the ball away _again_.

Sanada sighed, "He's just doing Knuckle Serves, that idiot," he growled, "Hardly impressive."

"30-love!"

"40-love!"

"Game to Kirihara Akaya! 1-love!"

"OI! HIKARI-SENPAI!" Akaya yelled, with a grin etched on his face, "Did you see that! I won a game without any trouble! I'm going to show you other cool moves too!" Hikari only responded with a thumb-up, her eyes glued to the contents of her book, instead of watching Akaya play. "O-Oi…Hikari-senpai… YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WATCH ME NOT READ SOME STUPID BOOK!" Hikari still ignored him.

Yukimura chuckled, "Looks like Hikari-san is more interested in reading some 'stupid book' than you, Akaya-kun."

Akaya sighed. "Whatever. I'm still going to win this match."

* * *

><p>"Practice's over, you may now go home," Yukimura commanded. There were sighs and groans of relief as everyone stretched and exited the courts.<p>

Akaya sighed heavily, staring at the ground, looking rather disappointed, "Hikari-senpai didn't even glance at my awesome tennis skills," he muttered, "She was too busy reading that stupid book." Someone tapped something heavy on his forehead none too gently. "Itai!" he whined, raising his head to glare at the person in the eye. "Hikari-senpai, that hurts!"

Her cerulean eyes sparkled, as a smile tugged her lips, "I don't forgive who calls English stupid." She tapped him on the forehead with her Shakespeare's book of poems again.

"Itai! Senpai!"

"**Yes?"**

"Why are you talking in English!" Akaya whined.

"**Tsk, tsk. English is a language, and since you need tutoring in English, then you have to speak English! Besides, most of the English marks are for speaking." **

"I didn't even get half of that. In fact, I never got a single word except for** English**!"

Yukimura chuckled, "Most of the English marks come from speaking tests. And speaking in English is a good way of practice if you want to achieve higher marks."

"Speaking English is one of the signs of a Genius!" Marui declared, as he popped his gum again, **"How's genius that!" **

"Marui," Yagyuu spoke, as he pushed up his glasses again, "Don't you mean, **'How's that for a genius?'**"

"Or," Hikari chimed in, **"How's that, genius? **Or **How ingenious is that?"**

Marui frowned, "I liked my way better, because it's totally **Genius**!"

Akaya groaned and clutched his head, "Too. Much. English. Makes. Head. Spin! ARGH!" Hikari only giggled and tapped him on the forehead again.

"How are you so good at English, Hikari-san?" Yukimura asked, "I recall the teacher gave you advanced English homework."

Hikari shrugged. "I use to live in Australia when I was younger." She smiled, "English is my passion, I love it! My dream is to go to America someday."

"Data…" Yanagi mumbled, scribbling in his notebook. Hikari sweat dropped at this, thought she edged away slightly from 'The Data Master.'

"America?" Akaya groaned at the thought, "MORE ENGLISH. NOOO!"

Hikari sighed, "It's not that bad, Akaya."

"That's because to you, English is your passion!" he growled.

Hikari shrugged, "Just like you and tennis."

"Shouldn't you two be going now?" Yagyuu inquired, as he pushed up his glasses again.

"How about, Hikari-chan and Bakaya studies at a café, so we can eat and relax?" Marui suggested with a cheeky grin at Jackal. Jackal sighed heavily, and turned around to check his wallet. He groaned mentally in despair.

"That's a great idea," Yukimura agreed, "Why not all of us go?"

"Tarundoru…" Sanada sighed as he pinched the edge of his nose, and fought a headache that's coming up.

"Is that alright? I don't to bother anyone or anything," Hikari spoke up, creasing her brows, feeling uncertain.

"Nonsense!" Marui exclaimed, "We'll have fun, besides I heard there were some new cakes in that café! And I have to repay you, Hikari! And Akaya can practice saying food in English, as well."

Hikari sighed and nodded. 'If the regulars are coming that means…Niou…' she thought, a queasy feeling in her stomach. She bit her lip in worry. _'What should I do?' _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I threw some flaws on Hikari here, how horrible she is at Science, and she struggles with Maths. English and Music are her strongest points, especially English because she lived in Australia when she was younger, and she developed a passion for it. BUT she struggles with LONG words, even though she has a few years of experience with English. Music - She plays the violin. And her other subjects are pretty much AVERAGE. **

**She also doesn't like it when people mock English (Akaya), so she kinda...tells them off. **

**So yea...hoped you like this chapter, and i need to go sleep. Good night! :D **

**My Responses to Reviews:**

Aisian lover: lol, Go Hikari indeed XD Thank you!

sync94: I will update more, don't worry. It's usually favs and reviews that motivate more, lol xD. Thank you~~


	3. Chapter 3: Gone with the Wind

**A/N: Hello, welcome to Chapter 3 of Fallen Love! :D :D Thanks again to those who faved and reviewed, I really appreciate it, and I'm happy to know that you enjoyed reading it. This motivates me more to write more chapters! Ok...can someone pass me the hankie? **

****Prince of Tennis _rightfully_ belongs to Takeshi Konomi.****

********This a Prince of Tennis story, I merely own my OC, Takahashi Hikari. There is a link to her picture on my profile. ****

****Please tell me if you find any mistakes in the story, I will try to fix it ASAP. Please also tell me if Hikari begins to get Mary Sue-ish, and if the characters are getting OOC. Thank you! ****

* * *

><p><strong>~Fallen Love~<br>****|Chapter 3|  
><strong>**-Gone With the Wind-**

* * *

><p>"Akaya-kun," Hikari jabbed her pencil at the paper again, "<strong>A-P-P-L-E<strong>, _not _**A-P-E**. Correct it, _now_." Akaya growled in response and began rubbing the paper ferociously, he grumbled in annoyance again as he tore the paper. Yukimura chuckled at his kouhai's annoyed face, Marui and Niou guffawed loudly, and ignored the glare that Akaya had shot them.

Sanada sighed and muttered, "Tarundoru," before he sipped his cup of green tea.

"Chances of Akaya doing that… 74.3%," Yanagi murmured, "The percentage increases by 18.7% when he's angry."

Hikari sighed and tapped Akaya on the forehead with her pencil. "Don't unleash you anger with other things, just _calm _down."

Akaya pouted and gave her what it seemed to be his best-puppy-dogs-eyes, "_Please_, Hikari-senpai! Can we stop this lesson _now? _It's getting annoying! And those mean senpais are making it even worse! They're laughing at me!" He whined. Yukimura chuckled again, looking rather amused.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, unfazed. "Puppy eyes don't work on me, Akaya-kun. And we're _not _stopping this lesson till I say so," she said firmly. She paused and added, "And as a matter of fact, your puppy-eyes looks horrible. You look like a cat dying." Akaya froze and slammed his head onto the table, and ignored his senpais' disapproved looks, though he had shudder at Sanada's one. Hikari sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Just work on spelling the fruits _correctly_," She muttered. Akaya groaned again.

"These strawberry shortcakes are pretty good!" Marui said happily, as he waved his fork in the air, "They're _delicious_! The cream is pretty good too, tasty." He took another bite, and licked his lips in relish.

"Chances of Marui gaining weight after this…69.3%" Yanagi murmured, his closed eyes peering at the mountain of plates on Marui's side of the table.

Marui fell open, and glared at The Data Master, "Are implying the fact that I'm fat!" He shrieked and pointed his fork at Yanagi, "How dare you tell that to a _genius_!"

"You mean a _girl_," Niou smirked as he twirled his straw around his fingers, "What a ball of fat. Puri~"

"Now, Now, Marui," Yukimura smiled pleasantly at the self proclaimed genius, "Don't talk with you mouth full, we don't want cake bits flying out of your mouth."

Marui grumbled and shoved the entire cake in his mouth. Hikari's eye twitched, as she stared at Marui chewing on his cake happily. 'How does he do that?' she thought, as she glanced at the mountain of plates beside him.

"I'm a genius," Marui answered, and smirked at her surprised expression, "And I'm a genius, if you wanted to know how I read your mind." He smirked again and shoved his nose in the air, "How's that for a genius?"

"Uh…very impressive?" Hikari answered. The self proclaimed genius looked pleased at her answer.

"Hardly," Niou commented dryly. Marui's pleased look faded, and he shot an angry glare at Niou, who mouthed the words 'Ball of Fat.'

"Tarundoru," Sanada muttered, and drained his tea quickly.

"Chances of Marui ordering another cake…100%"

"A slice of mango mousse cake, please," Marui yelled to a nearby waiter. Jackal sighed and mentally mourned the death of his wallet again. He peered into the contents of his wallet again, and his eyes flickered to the mountain of plates once again. He sighed. The manager of the café beamed his delight, his eyes flashing dollar signs as he imagined the cashier ringing of money soon, courtesy of Marui Bunta. The manager happily skipped to the kitchen, as he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Mmm~ Delicious!"

"Marui-kun, please refrain from spitting cake crumbs over the table," Yagyuu said politely, as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes!" Marui said carelessly with a foolish grin to Yagyuu, ignoring the cake crumbs that flew out of his mouth and hit Yagyuu square on the glasses. Yagyuu sighed, and cleaned his glasses, in a refined manner.

"Tarundoru."

"Hikari-senpai, is this correct?" Akaya asked. Hikari swept over his sentences. **A caeks is yumy. Me it like. Mari-senpai ate caeks alot. He is going to get fat. **Hikari raised an eyebrow, 'Why is he good at English when it comes to insults, especially to his senpais?' She thought.

She sighed, "Akaya-kun, listen carefully. This is what I'm going to say, correcting your sentences. **Cakes are yummy. **Or **A cake is yummy. I like it. **_**Marui **_**eat cakes a lot. He is going to get fat. **Apparently, only thing you spelt right was the last sentence, when you said that Marui is going to get fat. Congratulations."

Marui spluttered, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'M NOT FAT, BAKAYA!" he screeched, pointing his finger as he kouhai, "_Why! Why _out of _all _things, that you had spelt the insult right?" He shoved his cake in his mouth again and scowled heavily at Akaya. Akaya shrugged.

Yukimura smiled, completely amused. "Well done, Akaya-kun. You finally spelt a sentence correctly."

"Thank you, buchou!" Akaya beamed proudly at his beloved buchou, feeling extremely pleased that he had received a compliment from the buchou, _and _spelt a sentence correctly in English.

"That was excellent, Akaya-kun," Yagyuu nodded to Akaya, "Well done." His glasses glinted as the light hit it. Akaya beamed at The Gentleman, and grinned his thanks. Jackal and Sanada nodded in approval at their kouhai, though Sanada only did it because Yukimura was glaring at him, out of the corner of his eye. Akaya's grin broadened.

"Not bad, Bakaya," Niou smirked, "Though you could have done better. Like **Marui the Gigantic Ball of Fat is a pompous, conceited, fat idiot. He enjoys bragging about him being an idiot, which he is. He likes to get fat, and gain 100kg per day. **Puri~"

"What does that mean, Niou-senpai?"Akaya questioned to the silver hair Trickster. Hikari shook her head, unimpressed.

"Niou-kun, that was extremely impolite. Apologise, and do not put rude insults in Akaya-kun's head," Yagyuu said gravely. Niou rolled his eyes, "Puri~"

"Translation: _Marui the Gigantic Ball of Fat is a pompous, conceited, fat idiot. He enjoys bragging about him being an idiot, which he is. He likes to get fat, and gain 100kg per day_," Yanagi said quietly, "Niou, you enjoy learning insults in English, don't you?" He scribbled something in his notebook. Jackal sighed and patted his wallet reassuringly. Sanada lowered the brim of his hat and glared at Niou dangerously. His eyes obviously burned _100 laps, Niou once we step into the tennis courts_.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Marui wailed hysterically, "Niou! That was mean! And I don't gain 100kg per day, and I don't get fat! And I'm not whatever the heck you just said!"

"Marui. Be quiet," Yukimura ordered, "People are staring at us." Sure enough, people were peeping their heads in their directions to find the source of the sound. Marui growled but never less stayed quiet, though he opted to glare heavily at Niou.

"Puri~"

"Hikari-senpai? Are you alright? You seem strangely quiet," Akaya commented as he poked his English tutor. He eyes travelled to Niou who was strangely staring at Hikari, often now and then. Quickly Akaya averted his gaze back to Hikari.

Hikari strained a smile. "Yes, I'm fine, Akaya. Just a bit…tired. I haven't gotten much sleep. I stayed up late, reading."

Akaya blinked at Hikari. "Are you quiet because of Niou-senpai?" he asked bluntly.

All of a sudden, everyone at the table became quiet. Yanagi had even opened his eyes to survey their reactions. Marui had his fork halfway to his opened mouth, and Jackal had stopped mourning his wallet, and stared open-mouthed. 'Tarundoru!' Sanada chanted in his mind, and sent Akaya a glare, but unfortunately he had failed to receive it. Yukimura smiled coldly at his kouhai, sending chills to everyone who saw it. But once again, Akaya failed to receive any of the 'signals/warning' that his senpais had been sending him. Yagyuu, dignified as always, simply pushed up his glasses with his fingers again.

Hikari stared at her kouhai, looking quite shocked. Her eyes were mixed of emotions, _Sadness. Fear. Anger. Shock. _She strained another weak smile again, which obviously seemed fake. "Ah, look at the time! I have to buy groceries for dinner, see you later!" She hurriedly stood up, and grabbed her school briefcase, and placed some notes on the table. "Here's at least half of the fees, Jackal." Jackal nodded dumbly in response.

"Hikari-senpai! Wait!" Akaya quickly tugged her sleeve before she could leave, "What about the English tutoring session?

Hikari hesitated at seeing her kouhai's worried face, full of concern for his senpai. She slowly pried off his fingers and strained a smile, "I think you did enough for today, Akaya-kun," she strained a smile which obviously seemed forced and strained, "Next one will be on Sunday, we will revise what you had learnt today." She gave a quick bow, "Thank you for inviting me." She turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the door.

Once as she had disappeared from sight, Yanagi quietly spoke, "100% she was lying… 100% she wanted to avoid the question and Niou."

"You, brat," Niou hissed as he glowered angrily at Akaya.

"Akaya-kun," Yagyuu pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "You should always think before you leap. You had hurt your senpai's feelings, how very ungentlemanly."

"Akaya," Sanada fumed, as he glared at Akaya, if looks could kill, Sanada could've killed Akaya infinitely times already, "100 laps around the courts tomorrow."

"And 50 laps extra," Yukimura added, as he 'smiled' at his kouhai. Everyone in the café shivered as they felt the air drop down several degrees. Even the happy-go-lucky manager decided to cower under the counter table, obviously afraid of the suddenly tensed atmosphere, courtesy of Yukimura Seiichi.

"EHHH?" Akaya whined, breaking the silence, "Why, buchou? What did I did wrong?" Everyone sighed.

* * *

><p>Niou laid on his bed, his head on his arms, and his eyes bored holes into the ceiling. A name kept flying into his mind, Takahashi Hikari. He scowled as he replayed the scene of Hikari breaking up with him, he could still the shock numbing him, he remembered the churn of his stomach and the look in her eyes. He blinked again, 'Her eyes… it was as if she was fighting with herself inside, as if she didn't want to do it.'<p>

He smirked. "You still love me, don't you, Takahashi Hikari?" He sat up, and yawned as he waltzed to his window, staring at the mysterious, dark night sky. "No one breaks up with me, and gets away with it," Niou declared to himself, "You can be my toy, but you can't escape." He closed his eyes lazily, feeling the cool wind blowing gently, his hair flowing along.

"_Ah! I'm so sorry!" A girl with shoulder length raven hair and bright cerulean eyes stammered, as she bowed to him, "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" she squeaked, and straightened, her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "N-Niou-san?" _

_The silver haired boy quirked an eyebrow, "Who else?" _

_A faint blush appeared on the girl's cheeks as she lowered her head, and started shifting her foot awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Niou smirked and gently grabbed her by the chin with his fingers, raising her head, "You're pretty cute," he remarked and released her. _

_The girl blushed heavily, her cerulean eyes casted down, and flickered from another place to another. Niou smirked again, "You like me, don't you?" _

_Her eyes widened, and her blush grew, "N-No, I don't!" she stammered, and quickly turned away, "Um…nice meeting you, Niou-san!" She quickly walked away. _

_Niou quickly strolled after her, and grabbed her shoulders and turned around. She gasped. "H-Hey! What are you doing!" She demanded, her eyes flashing in anger, "I already apologised! What else?" _

_Niou raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst. The girl gasped and her hands suddenly flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry," her voice was slightly muffled from her hands clamping over her mouth. Niou slowly released her shoulder and only raised his hand slightly to caress a lock of raven black hair. She eyed his actions with curiosity, her eyes flickered with suspicion and…hope? But her cheeks were still red. _

"_No girl walks away from me. Maybe you can go on a date with as an apology?" Niou purred, as he leaned, his mouth inches away from her ear._

_The girl's eyes widened. "B-But, I already apologised!" She stammered nervously as she recoiled away slightly, "And you don't even know my name!" _

"_What is it then?" Niou asked lazily, "And the date's this Saturday, 2pm sharp at the Mall's nearby park." _

"_H-Hey!" Her eyes flashed again and she shook her fist at him. He grinned mischievously at her. The angry look in her eyes faded, as her blush grew. "Takahashi Hikari," she muttered, "And Fine. I'll go." She turned her heard away in embarrassment. _

_Niou's grin broadened. "See you there, Hikari-chan." He flicked his finger at her forehead. She winced and glared at him. He turned around and walked away from **her**, and waved his hand at her, without turning around. She scowled and muttered under breath, "Nice meeting you too." But her blush had deepened. _

_Niou smirked as he continued to stroll down the hallway, and nodded at a nearby giggling group of girls who were staring at him intently. "Takashi Hikari," he murmured and smirked, "What an interesting girl. She's different from the others." He shrugged, "Another toy for amusement," he yawned and stretched his arms. _

Niou opened his eyes. "And I was late for it, and strangely you didn't sulk or whine, especially when I called it off so suddenly."

_Niou strolled to the entrance of the park, smirking and winking at the blushing girls that were staring at him. He noticed a familiar black haired girl sitting down on the bench, staring into space, her hands jammed into her jacket's pockets. _

"_Boo," he purred behind her. _

_She didn't jump into air like other girls did. Hikari merely turned around and glanced at her watch. "You're late by an hour," she whispered._

_Niou shrugged carelessly. "So? I'm here, aren't I?" _

_Hikari blinked at him, and shrugged "I guess," she answered, and smiled, "So, where are we going?" _

"_Huh?" Niou scratched his head, "Where do you want to go?"_

"_I don't mind," Hikari answered, and averted her gaze from him. Niou frowned, usually other girls would immediately forgive him for being late, Hikari just seemed…cold, and somewhat uncaring. _

"_Let's take a walk around the park," Niou suggested, 'We can think of somewhere to go during the walk." He flashed her his infamous smile, which always sent girls swoon. Hikari just nodded, though a light blush formed on her cheeks. "Let's go then." _

_They walked down the pavement. Hikari just walked behind him, her head bowed and her hands were jammed into her pockets, not even budging. Niou glanced at her, his eyes reflected annoyance, "Hey, you alright, Hikari-chan?" He asked._

_Hikari raised her head and smiled, "I'm fine," she chirped, "Just thinking of some stuff." Niou nodded, and his gaze averted back to front. Hikari raised her head, catching Niou winking at a girl. She bit her bottom lip, as the girl winked at him back. Niou grinned. Hikari watched with a neutral expression, an unreadable expression in her eyes. _

_Niou stopped suddenly and snapped his fingers as if he had remembered something. "Hikari-chan?" he turned around to face Hikari. _

"_Yea?" _

"_Sorry, I remembered that I had to help my mother with chores, and I need to take care of my little brother," Niou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and smiled at Hikari. _

"_Sure, that's alright," Hikari smiled at Niou, as a faint pink spread over her cheeks, "Thanks for today!" She smiled and bowed her head quickly, and turned to walk away. _

_Niou smirked, and strolled to the girl he had been winking at. "Hello, there," he purred and slung his arm over her shoulder. "H-H-Hello," she managed to squeak out and began blushing like crazy, and immediately clung onto his arm, as if she wanted him all for himself. Niou smirked again._

_Hikari had walked several paces and turned to look at them. She closed her eyes, her face remained strangely emotionless. But her eyes showed mixtures of emotions as she opened them. She hurriedly turned around and walked away. _

"That girl," Niou muttered, "She sure is interesting."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Hikari stared at the same starry, night sky that Niou was staring at. She closed her eyes, relishing the cool, gentle, sweet wind that blew softly at her. Her raven black hair flowed in the direction of the wind, her bangs get messy and flying in her eyes. But she didn't care. She peacefully closed her eyes, and winced softly when she felt the wind getting stronger and she shivered, as quickly turn around, her bangs brushing her cheeks.<p>

"The wind can be soft and gentle, huh…" she murmured softly, as she wrapped her arms around herself, "But it can also be wild and fierce…" She sighed, "For some weird reason it reminds me of Yukimura-san and Niou-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! Ahaha, Hikari's beginning to think about Yukimura Seiichi now xD **

**Here's another flaw that is notable in this chapter: Hikari can blush easily, i happen to notice that Mary Sues can CONCEAL their emotions VERY WELL, hardly any of them blush when they're embarrassed. And Hikari blushed a few times in those flashbacks, lol. Wait, is that a flaw? *facepalm* **

**My Responses to Reviews**

**sync94 : Lol, Niou kinda did that on purpose. I guess he doesn't like showing much emotions? o-o Oh well xD You can say that he didn't really care. XD Your welcome and thank you!~~**

**ScherzoVivace : Thank you!~ Oh really, that's awesome! Well, i think i have a different perspective from yours == I guess mine are too OOC, I haven't grasped what their personalites are really like. Thanks! :D :D **

**Ciel Blanche : Thanks! :D Lol, Akaya is the youngest from the regulars, so i guess he can tend to act rather childish...maybe cute? Thanks again~~**

**Aisian lover : XD I guess Hikari is somewhat strong, but sometimes if it's too much, then she can break down :/ Thank you~~ :D **

**.Uchiha : Thank you!~ I will be sure to update soon! :D **


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

I think these "Author Notes" aren't allowed, so I'm going to deleted this once I post Chapter 4 or something.

Anyway, I know that this story hasn't been updated for a few months, uh, scratch that, nearly 5/6 months (and that's like half a year…), and I'm very sorry for this delay.

To be honest, I want to edit a few things in the story first, and then continue on with the chapters.

But a BIG THANK YOU to those who are reading this story, and had alerted/favourited/reviewed this story. I really appreciated it.

I don't know when I can update because I will be going back to school soon, and I was planning to focus on studying a bit, because my grades are dropping == Science tests are my enemy… I _never _read the question(s) properly… ==

Anyway, thanks again, and I will try my best to update any of my stories as soon as possible.

Thank you :D

Ace1queen


	5. Author's Notes 2

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but another Author's notes.

I decided to rewrite this story. There will be a new story, called _**'Tricks of Life'**_, with Takahashi Hikari as the main OC. But this time it's just OC x Niou, not Yukimura x OC x Niou – like 'Fallen Love.'

To be honest, I didn't really like the plot, and how the characters are portrayed, so I decided to rewrite this. It will still have Takahashi Hikari as the same OC, Hikari still tutoring Akaya in English, Hikari playing badminton, just quit the sport because of an injury and personal reasons, same appearance.

Here's the summary of Tricks of Life: The famed trickster enjoyed pulling pranks, and Takahashi Hikari was one of those unfortunate victims that fall for his tricks. Niou didn't expect helping her to getting over her fear, and Hikari didn't expect to fall for him. Tricks of Life, indeed.

This story will stay here till further notice. I would like to delete it, but tell me your thoughts. If I won't delete it, it will just be here like this forever.

I hope you'll enjoy Tricks of Life! And thank you very much to those who favourited, alerted and reviewed this story! Thank you so much!

Big thanks to:

Aisian Lover

Sync94

ScherzoVivace

Ciel Blanche

.Uchiha.

Tsuki no shijima

LenHanabusaShiki

Invisible-gurl

Lady Syndra

Koori no hime

MikeandIke Lover

Chivini

Drossel Keinz

Easily1994addicted

Haruka-katsuhara13

InspirationalThoughts

Lovelyanimeangel

Miki725

PuppyLoveer

Raine Amorial

RedWolfFlame2668

Sei-Yamamoto

Seimei-Y

Shikamaru's lazy twin

ShioriHime

Sockmonkies4ever

Unknown player

Vivvy09

xPurgeonMUTE

Yuki0123

Apandas327

Black-Rabbit32

Celtic-roses

Charmainelst

Divine Psyche

Ice-creamy-life

LuckieStarz

Midnightshadow49

PwoperSeth

roonaty

sand-storm94

SeiryuNoAme

Slacker4life

StormDarkPhoenix

Undead Artist

Woopa

Wordcrafter

XxArisxX

your conscience speaking

Zemmno

Thank you to all these wonderful people, and thank you for reading! Q_Q

This was one of my first stories –and my first Prince of Tennis story on fanfiction.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Q_Q

Edit: I just rewrote the recent "Tricks of Life" Chapter 1 - I removed the first one, and re-uploaded it. There were several mistakes with that story, so I rewrote that one! Sorry for all the trouble and thank you for the support!


End file.
